


What happens in Vegas...We'll discuss later

by RaccoonCati



Series: To Mr. and Mrs. Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonCati/pseuds/RaccoonCati
Summary: Between too many drinks, gambling and running from the busy schedule, Tony and Pepper forgot for a second that they are to maintain a professional relationship between the two of them. The result: a marriage certificate.But the playboy billionaire has to leave in a couple of days and his PA won't deal with anything until he's back.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: To Mr. and Mrs. Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098542
Comments: 29
Kudos: 70





	1. Wake up, newlyweds!

Tony woke up with a pounding in his head, the familiar feeling of a hangover reminded him that he had more drinks than he should've. And he normally would have stood up to go to the bathroom if it weren't for the weigh on his chest. Figuring out that he hooked up with someone at the bar, Tony tried to leave the " _crime scene_ " as fast as possible. He stopped, though, the moment he saw who was sleeping on him. Pepper Potts, his trustful assistant and the only woman to ever refuse him, was sleeping soundly with her head on his chest.

 _"Ok, this is weird. Not unpleasant, just weird."_ Tony thought as he slipped away from Pepper and out of the bed. He locked himself in the bathroom and started to put together the puzzle. They were in his hotel room, naked, in Vegas. Suddenly he started panicking and looked at his hands, fizzing instantly. He was wearing a wedding ring. He did the only thing he swore not to do: he married. In Las Vegas no less. Tony Stark doesn't get married. _"This is very bad."_

Pepper woke up and was instantly hit by a wave of nausea caused by the many drinks she had. She couldn't remember when the things started to blur together, but she knew it was her boss, Tony Stark, that convinced her to have a few extra glasses. Pepper tried to stand up, but something made her stop. She wasn't wearing any clothes, which wouldn't be that bad if she would've been in her room. Or at her house. But she wasn't. Pepper was in Tony's hotel room. Panic raised in her as she realized what happened that night and Pepper couldn't contain her rage at this point. Tony was going to get hell from her.

Speaking of Tony Stark, he emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel. _"At least he has the decency to cover himself."_ Pepper thought. He was white as a ghost. "You have _any_ idea what did you do?!" Pepper yelled at Tony, not caring if she caused herself (or Tony) a headache.

He winced, said not and walked to search through his suit pockets. The suit was thrown onto the floor, close to the bed. Pepper was watching him closely, waiting to see what he was searching for. Tony pulled out a sheet of paper, looked at it, then threw it on the bed. "Yes." He said without looking Pepper in the eyes. "I fucked up."

Pepper extended her left hand towards the paper, but failed to grip it as she looked down at the ring she was wearing. She didn't need to read the paper to find out what he meant.

After dressing up for the morning (in reality, it was around 2pm, but that's not important), Pepper poured all her frustration onto Tony, who couldn't care less. What's done, it's done. Where is the point in fighting about it now.

"From all the things you could _possibly_ convince me to do while under the influence, you opted for _marriage_?! _Really_?!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset. Divorce exist."

He had a point. But so did Pepper. "Of course _you_ don't see a problem here. It's all a game for you, isn't it?"

"Ahm..."

"Don't even think about talking right now!" Tony shut his mouth, afraid of what the redhead might do to him. "Did you even think about how this will affect _me_? Or what the press would say if they found out?"

He had to intervene. "Calm down, Pepper." If looks could kill, Tony would be dead by now. "Like I said, we can divorce. I have the money to make everyone shut up about this whole " _marriage_ ". The vultures won't get a hold of this. Trust me."

"Hard to trust you at the moment, Mr. Stark." Money can't solve everything. Her memories will hunt her forever.

"It's not like I _forced_ you to marry me. The whole "'til death do us apart" requires your consent as well." He was walking on thin ice, but Tony had to remind Pepper that he was never able to convince her to do something she didn't want to. That's how they worked together.

Pepper took a few breaths and nodded along. Tony was right. In a way, she did had feelings for him (a crush, maybe) and she couldn't deny that. "You're right."

Tony grinned. "I'm sorry, what? Did I hear you right? You agreed with me?"

"I take it back."

"Too late for that." Tony reached his goal of making Pepper smile. He liked her smile. "What's on the agenda for today?"

That question brought back the Pepper Tony knew. The very efficient personal assistant. "Tonight you will receive an Apogee Award. And tomorrow you have to be in Afghanistan for the Jericho missile demonstration."

"So we'll divorce the day after tomorrow?" While it was still unknown to the public, if possible, it's what they both wanted.

"Hopefully." Pepper looked again at her wedding ring and then at Tony's hand. "We can't wear this in public."

"You're right." Tony slipped off his ring and headed it to Pepper. "Keep it in your purse or something." And Pepper wasted no time slipping off her own ring, putting them both in her purse. Away from curios eyes.

Pepper felt the need to remind Tony how long it will take to get the divorce finalized. "I hope you know that not even your lawyer can rush a divorce. It'll take around six months."

Six months was a long period of time. Tony knew he couldn't rush it. He nodded along her words as he tied his tie.

The rest of the day went by fast. Before they knew it, the decernetion started and Tony was actually attending, much to Obadiah' surprise. Rhodey called Tony on the stage to accept his award, and the billionaire said a few words (everything Pepper wrote him on a note earlier that week) and then they were out. Happy rushed Pepper and Tony to the car, but a reporter stopped them.

"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" The blonde reporter was insistent.

Pepper got into the car, while Tony turned towards the reporter. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Yeah...Okay. Go."

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." Tony tried to dismiss her so he can go home. It didn't work.

"And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?" She was pushing. But he won't let her get on his nerves.

"That's not bad. Let me guess. Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually." Close enough.

"Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." She needed to go. Not only she was pissing off Tony, but even Pepper had enough with this interview from what she heard already.

"You rehearse that much?"

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."

"All I want is a serious answer." Everhart just wouldn't go without the answers she wanted.

"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.""

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." She had a way of twisting words in her favor, it seemed.

"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."

Alright, this woman was crossing a line here. Tony took off his glasses. He had enough of that. "Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" And that was the moment Tony waited for. He won't let her have what she wanted.

"Many." He hopped in the car. "We're going home, Hogan. The interview is over."

And that was it. At his house, Tony went to sleep in his bedroom and Pepper went to the guest room. Tomorrow she planned on calling Tony's lawyer to see what could be done to end their marriage.

In the morning Pepper had to drag Tony out of his workshop (as per usual). "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now." He was working on his car, oblivious to the fact that he was late to his flight.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" He turned to Pepper, his music gone (because JARVIS was listening to Pepper more than he listened to his creator).

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there." That's how it should work, he was sure of that.

Between Pepper reminding Tony about the speech he was going to hold at MIT in June and that ugly painting he was buying just for storage, he found out that it was Pepper's birthday today. Way to go, give her a husband she didn't wanted and needed as a birthday gift. Tony left minutes later, racing Happy to the airport.

Rhodey wasn't very happy with how late Tony was (three hours it's a lot), but they were on their way now.

James Rhodes could pass as Tony's father when it comes to reprimanding him for every mistake he did. The genius had to give his friend another subject to talk about. "You know what I did yesterday?"

"You won a jackpot at the casino?" Rhodey was sarcastic. It was a good sign. He wasn't mad (yet).

"Close, but no." Tony took a sip from his drink before dropping the bomb. "I married Pepper."

Rhodey's eyes grew to the size of lemons when he heard. " _YOU DID WHAT_?!"

Tony laughed at his friend's reaction and went to explain. By the time he was done, the lieutenant give up. He could, at least, check out Tony getting married from his list with idiotic stuff the billionaire did while drunk. 

Then the plane landed in Afghanistan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first chapter.
> 
> I have to ask: do you want kids now or later in the story. Later would mean around Iron Man 2.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Until next time.


	2. Three months apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I fill the need to specify the birthdays as to not get confused.
> 
> Pepper's birthday is (in this story at least) on February 10th and she is born in 1977.
> 
> Iron Man 1 takes place in 2008, which means she is 31 years old and Tony is (or rather will be; his birthday was after the kidnapping) 38 years old.

The sun was killing him. Tony lived in Malibu, but he hated heat when it didn't come with a pool and cold drinks (and models in bikinis). But, he had to deliver his speech to be able to go home. "Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves. For your consideration, the Jericho." The explosion looked as intimidating as he expected, and made Tony look badass presenting the missile.

He got his drink, so it wasn't that bad anymore. Tony got to talk with Obie and was now in the military vehicle, when Rhodey stopped approach him. "Hey, Tony."

"I'm sorry, this is the "fun-vee." The "hum-drum-vee" is back there." Tony would normally ride back to the base with Rhodey, but he wanted to spice up the car ride a little.

"Nice job."

"See you back at base." But Tony never made it back at the base. The massacre left behind by the terrorists made James regret ever letting his friend ride in front of him.

Pepper was sorting files in Tony's office at the Stark Industries HQ when her phone went on. Not the phone in the office, her phone. And she normally would've ignored it, but James Rhodes was the one who was calling. Thinking Tony did something and Rhodey was calling to tell her what it was, Pepper answered. "Hey, James."

"Pepper." His voice sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. What happened?

"What happened, Rhodey?"

"Tony's car has been ambushed. All the soldiers that were with him died."

"What are you talking about? Rhodey?" Pepper wasn't sure if she heard him right. This couldn't be happening.

"Tony's missing. They took him, Pepper." In that moment, Pepper's world crumbled. She couldn't breathe. Tony has been kidnapped.

Pepper was no longer hearing what Rhodey was saying over the phone as tears were starting to run down her face. One word escaped her lips before Happy stormed in the room. "No."

Twelve hours after Rhodey's call the press was informed about Mr. Stark's abduction, Obadiah Stane watching the news report before standing up and leaving. He had only one trip to do. He ended up in Tony's lawyer's office. "This is really a tragedy, isn't it?" Obie said as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"It surely is, Mr. Stane." The attorney, Mr. Graham Andros, had been Tony Stark's lawyer for almost 14 years. And, in all this time, he made his own opinion regarding the people in Mr. Stark's inner circle. And he didn't like Obadiah Stane very much. Something didn't sit right with him when he was in the presence of the man. "What brings you here, Mr. Stane?"

"Just checking in with you, Mr. Andros." Still, the attorney wanted more. Then Obie started. "Tony's disappearance is terrible. But we need to take care of his assets and the hole left by him in the company. You understand, right?"

 _"So the charlatan wants the money and the company."_ Is what crossed Graham's mind. But he had something for Mr. Stane that would surely ruin his day. "Mr. Stane, Anthony Stark is missing. He is not dead." Or so he hoped. "And even if he would be dead, Mr. Stark doesn't have a will." Stane was hiding pretty well his smile. _"Who smiles when his talking about a missing person? And one that was practically family?"_ Graham shook those thoughts out of his head before turning to face Obadiah.

"He never thought he would need one this soon. Why? Is it a problem?" It's not like he didn't know how much a problem the absence of a will could be.

"Normally it would be a big problem to deal with." Then Graham pulled out the copy of the documents Miss Potts sent him the day before. The day Mr. Stark left for Afghanistan. "But if Mr. Stark was to never be found, all his assets and everything he owns in Stark Industries, including his position of CEO, by the rule set by Howard Stark, would remain within the family."

"Too bad Tony never got the chance to have a family."

Obadiah thought he won what he came in for, but Mr. Andros still has an ace up his sleeve. " _Actually_ , as of February 8th, he is married and that means his wife has total control over everything he ever owned."

Stane's eyes widened and he went full rage. "HE'S MARRIED?!" Then he tried to collect himself a little. "To _who_?" Obie asked a little more calmly.

Graham looked at his documents and said. "Virginia Potts."

Obadiah was in shock. He could've asked _"Where?"_ or _"Why?"_ but he didn't have to. He knew they got drunk in Vegas. There was no other occasion for those two to do something like this behind everyone's back. He was infuriated, but he wasn't a fool to show it.

In that moment the door opened and in the room entered Miss Potts (or rather Mrs. Stark) followed by Harold "Happy" Hogan. "Good morning, Mr. Andros." She saluted the attorney. Then Pepper saw Obadiah. "Hello, Mr. Stane."

Graham went to shook Pepper's hand, while Stane looked at her closely. She had been crying. She didn't, however, wear any ring that would indicate her marriage to Tony. _"Hm...Interesting."_

Obadiah stood up from his chair and went towards the door. "Well, I'll leave you talk. Thank you for your time, Mr. Andros."

"Good day, Mr. Stane."

Obie turned to Pepper before leaving the room. "And I'm so sorry for your loss, _Mrs. Stark_." Then he left.

Pepper stood still, trying to comprehend what just happened. _"Obadiah knows now."_ Her heart was pounding. Happy found out about the marriage last night and Obie probably knew from Mr. Andros. Pepper couldn't get over the fact that Obadiah addressed her by her new name (in the spur of the moment, Pepper changed her name from "Potts" to "Stark" the same night they got married). Pepper missed Tony and was fearing he won't get back home alive. In her heart, she knew she loved Tony Stark but it wasn't meant to be. They shouldn't be together. He was never the kind of guy who would settle down and have a family or be faithful to one woman.

"Well," Graham clapped his hands and motioned to Pepper to sit down. "Let's see what will happen in Mr. Stark's absence." And Pepper, reluctantly, sat down in the chair left vacant by Obadiah. Happy staid close by, making sure Pepper wouldn't faint, like she did hours before, in Tony's office.

Tony didn't know how many days, weeks, or even months had passed since he was brought here by the Ten Rings. The magnet Yinsen had used to keep him alive was swapped for a miniaturized arc reactor and the two of them were now working on the suit that would be their ticket out of this hell hole.

Between working and making sure the terrorists don't find out what their plan is (Tony had enough torture for a lifetime) the two settled for an improvised boardgame to light up the mood.

"Good. Good roll. Good roll." Yinsen proved to be good company and Tony was glad he wasn't completely alone.

But the billionaire wanted to know a little bit more about his "cellmate" now. "You still haven't told me where you're from."

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?"

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?"

Did Tony had a family? He wasn't too sure. In years he only had Rhodey and Obie. Tony was alone now, thinking he really didn't have what truly mattered in life. He pondered over the question and thought back at home. He missed his home, he missed his bots, his best friend and he missed...he missed Pepper. His heart was going back to Pepper, the only woman he ever fell in love with but never got to tell her that. And if he'd be home she wouldn't even be his wife anymore. She wanted a divorce, she wanted to erase this mistake. And he agreed to her, because Tony preferred to be miserable for the rest of his life than make Pepper's life miserable. But Tony knew she was his whole world. And he loves and will always love Pepper.

Yinsen took Tony's silence as a response to his question. "No? So you're a man who has everything and nothing." Those words weren't far from the truth.

Tony's Malibu mansion became Pepper sanctuary. In the last three months since Tony was kidnapped, Pepper had to deal with the SI board of directors and Obadiah's constant complaints. He tried to get Pepper to take time off from work but she refused, because now she was in charge until further notice. Every day that passed without a progress in the search for Tony made Pepper lose hope. She wasn't a religious person but she was praying every night that Tony would be found. Dead, alive, it didn't matter anymore. She just wanted closure. But her heart was still hoping he would be found alive. She couldn't lose him...she couldn't lose her husband. Pepper would give anything to have him in her arms, safe and alive; Home with her.

When Rhodey called, Pepper thought it was just another call made by him just to check on her. "Yes, James."

"Pepper, we found him!"

It couldn't be real. Pepper gripped the arm of the couch she was sitting on in hope that it was real. "James, what are you saying?" she needed confirmation.

"We found Tony. He's alive. We'll bring him home tomorrow morning."

Pepper sobbed, but her tears were of pure joy. _"He's alive. He's coming home."_ She couldn't believe it. She thanked Rhodey for the call and asked for any additional information before hunging up.

At the airport, Pepper could barely contain her tears as she watched the plane land. The ramp lowered and she saw him. _Her Tony_. He was wearing a suit and had his right arm in a sling.

Tony dismissed Rhodey's help and the medical team as soon as he touched the ground. His eyes darted towards Pepper. She was there, waiting for him. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, were red from crying. _"She missed me. Maybe our marriage doesn't have to end. Maybe I still have time to fix it."_ Tony thought as he approached her.

But he needed to appear untouched by what happened in the desert. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." God, he missed her smile. He knew it was all an act. She always wanted to act as professional as possible around him.

Without a warning, Tony lunched towards Pepper, enveloping her in a crushing hug. That was all it took for her to break the act and cry on Tony's shoulder as she held him tight. He was back and nothing else mattered anymore.

After they parted, Happy guided Tony towards the car. In the car, Pepper tried to convince Tony to go see a doctor, but it was in vain. "I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger and for you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?" What on earth had got into him? He needed rest and a press conference was the exact opposite. "What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first." What a stubborn man. 

Happy started driving and a comfortable silence settled over the occupants of the car. They would discuss the hug, most likely, back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far.
> 
> Until next time.


	3. Not all decisions are rushed

The car ride was (and still is), for lack of better words, silent. Happy was concentrating on the road, while Pepper and Tony were sitting in an awkward silence, in the back. Pepper didn't want to argue with Tony, but she knew he wasn't okay. He was never so quiet and his eyes seemed absent. It was like a part of him wasn't there anymore.

Tony couldn't shake the feeling that Pepper was already criticizing his choices to have the press conference. He needed to tell her what he's about to do. On the other hand, he knew he had to discuss what happened between them before his departure for Afghanistan. So, he bit the bullet. "We need to talk."

Pepper turned to face Tony, but he wasn't facing her. "What about? Because, if you want to ditch the conference now, it's a bit late for that."

"Not that." Then Tony turned to look at Pepper and took her hands in his. The sudden gesture made Pepper jolt, but then she relaxed shortly after, her eyes watching him carefully. "Are we still married, Pep?"

The question surprised Pepper and she froze for a moment. His voice was, somehow, filled with hope and that made her ponder over what was happening. His warm hands wouldn't let go of hers. Pepper had three months to think about what happened between her and her boss/new husband. She missed him and, now, the thought of them separating didn't sit well with her. "Yes, we're still married." Pepper could've swore she saw what appeared to be joy in Tony's eyes. "Why the sudden interest?" She had to know what was happening in his head.

Tony hesitated. He thought of Pepper and how much she really meant to him, how he wanted to get back to her. And, after months, he was back home, back to his Pepper. His wife. He had to, at least, try convince her to stay with him. If she would refuse, so be it. "I don't think I want to get divorced."

That, she did not expect. Tony was a playboy, not the committed relationship kind of guy. And still, he said he wanted to stay married. Pepper got to know Tony Stark in the years she worked for him and she knew he always tried to get her to fall in love with him. But, back then, it was all a game to him. Now, however, the same narcissistic billionaire was looking into Pepper's eyes with plead and something else (affection, maybe), waiting for her to either reject him, or fall in his arms. Unfortunately, the car stopped at its destination and Tony drifted out the door, where Obadiah and the press were waiting. Pepper got out of the car and followed everyone inside.

Pepper elected to remain in the far back. After her encounter with the federal agent, she didn't need any more questions about Tony's escape. He refused to offer informations anyways, so why bother. Tony walked by the podium, munching on a burger (very unprofessional, but that doesn't matter). "Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..." He sat down, still eating his cheeseburger, and the reporters did as he asked.

Rhodey came up to Pepper, hoping she knew what Tony was planning to do. "What's up with the love-in?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to." But she wished she knew. A little hands up would have been helpful.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad." Tony started his speech and everyone's attention diverted to him. "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

A reporter raised his hand. "Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, Ben." Tony liked to think he can remember names when he wants to. He knew this reporter and he liked what questions he asked every time he got the chance. 

"What happened over there?" Like I said, good questions. The kind Tony expected. And the one he had an answer for.

"I had my eyes opened." Tony stood up, walking towards the podium. "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

The whole room went nuts, questions were thrown and Obadiah tried to remove Tony from the podium and take the lead. Rhodey was shocked. So was Pepper. This was not what she expected from this conference. But now she understood why he wanted the conference to take place today: to act fast, so that nobody could have a say against his decision. But the action was reckless nonetheless.

Happy and the rest of the bodyguards escorted Tony and Pepper to the car, making sure the mob of reporters had no chance of getting more information from them. Once in the car, Pepper snapped. " _Why would you take such a decision?! And you didn't even think to warn us about it!_ "

Tony put his good hand on Pepper's arm, trying to stop her from yelling his ears out. "I had a reason for doing so. And is _my_ company."

"That doesn't give you the right to decide something with this magnitude of impact without consulting with the board first." She had a point here.

"Pepper, I want to show you something." If she knew, maybe she would be more understanding.

"Don't change the subject." Pepper was certain Tony was changing the subject because he knew she was right. But he ignored her and started unbuttoning his shirt. "What do you think you're doing? _Tony_!" Pepper tried to stop him, but she froze as soon as she saw it. A metallic device implanted in his chest. " _What_..?"

"This is why I'm shutting down weapons manufacturing." Pepper started trasing her hand around the blue light. Tony didn't have to hear the question she was thinking. "It's keeping me alive."

Her eyes started filling with tears. "What happened?"

"I got hit. I'm lucky to even be here now." His words were sharp.

In that moment, Pepper understood. The terrorists hit Tony with his own weapon and he was afraid it will happen again. She buttoned his shirt and then hugged him the same way she hugged him at the airport. With fear that he will disappear again. Tony clinged to Pepper, not wanting to let go of her.

They parted again, Pepper heading towards the mansion, while Tony going to the factory. Pepper asked Happy to go with Tony, knowing that she was better off alone for the time being. She needed to process the last hours. And she wanted to decide what her answer will be regarding Tony's decision of not wanting to file a divorce.

By the time Tony got home, Pepper had her hands full with documents sent by the board regarding Tony's sudden decision to stop making weapons. JARVIS alerted her that Tony was home. "Welcome back, sir. I'm glad you're alright."

"Hey, J." Tony stepped into the livingroom and took off his sling.

Pepper saw him and stood up from the couch. "You shouldn't take that off."

"And hello to you too, Miss Potts."

Pepper could sense that something went wrong. "What did Obadiah said?"

Tony went past Pepper, answering. "Nothing important. I'm going downstairs."

"No, you _don't_." Pepper ran after him. "JARVIS, lock the workshop."

"Yes, Miss Potts."

Tony stopped in his track and looked at the ceiling, muttering " _Traitor_."

"Come on." Pepper started tugging Tony by the arms to follow her to his bedroom. "You need to take a break _and rest_."

"Never thought you'll be the one to drag me to bed, Pep. Kinda kinky, don't you think?" He laughed when he saw the blush in her cheeks.

Pepper tried to ignore his inappropriate comment. Once in Tony's room, Pepper let go of his hands. Tony took this as an opportunity to rush an lock the door. "Sit down, Potts. We have to resume our talk."

"Tony!" Pepper didn't plan on staying. And definitely didn't plan on being trapped in Tony's bedroom with him. "I need to leave. Open the door."

Tony took Pepper's hand and lead her to the bed. "Calm down. You don't have to leave. And, even if you have to leave, I won't let you."

"What do you want, Mr. Stark?"

Tony won't lose his only chance to tell Pepper what he truly wanted. "I want you to tell me what do you want us to do next."

So he wanted to talk about the marriage situation. "I...I don't know." Pepper didn't let go of his hand the entire time. "Tell me what do you want, Tony. _Please_."

Tony inhaled deep and looked eyes with Pepper. "I want to give it a chance." He smiled softly. "I just...I don't want to lose you forever. I think I love you, Pep."

His words were sincere and Pepper couldn't help but smile back at him. "You _think_?"

Tony laughed at her teasing. "I'm new at this whole "revealing sentiments" thing."

"I love you too." Pepper took him by surprise when she leaned in for a kiss. Tony's hands made their way up Pepper's back, while Pepper cupped his face gently, deepening the kiss.

And for a moment nothing else mattered. No reactor, terrorists or Stark Industries board meetings. That night was reserved just for the two of them and their newfound love for each other. At least they got their wedding night. Without alcohol this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's coming after a "Wedding Night"?
> 
> Until next time.


	4. "I just finally know what I have to do"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero is born and a new normal is established in the Stark household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wrap up the first Iron Man movie and jump to the second one with a new dynamic between our newlyweds.

The next morning found them cuddling under the bed covers, much like their morning in Vegas. But this time it was different. This time they wanted to be in the same bed. Together. Like a real couple. Pepper had her head on Tony's chest, one hand securely on the reactor, while Tony's hand his arms around her.

Tony hasn't slept much, too afraid he would wake up back in that godforsaken cave. But he was glad he had Pepper by his side. The few minutes he was deeply asleep, Tony saw Pepper's smile and the life they could have together. And, when he opened his eyes, she was still there. In his arms. He knew they had a long road ahead (and a bumpy one for sure), but they were together and that's what matters.

Pepper didn't know what possessed her to act so unlike her, but, hours later, it felt right. Being with Tony didn't feel like a mistake. There were so many things she had to ask him, though. She didn't know precisely what happened in Afghanistan and the arc reactor in Tony's chest didn't help ease her fear that he was hurt more than he let people see. Now, more than ever, it was obvious that they needed to be there for each other. For better and for worse, after all.

"Good morning. It is 7am. Sir, I took the liberty of analyzing your chest piece and i recommend a replacing of it as it seems the power and viability of the product it's questionable." JARVIS disturbed the couple, announcing them that it was time to start the day.

Tony was glad he didn't have to give JARVIS instruction regarding the scanning on the reactor. Now he knew he had to replace the damn thing today. But he didn't appreciate the wake up call.

Pepper shifted off of Tony and opened her eyes, smiling sweetly at him. "Good morning."

Tony was feeling like the luckiest guy in the world just for having her smiling at him in the morning. He leaned forward to press a kiss on Pepper's lips. "Morning."

Their morning routine had been...interesting. Definitely something new. Pepper had clothes in one of the guestrooms to change into(she was pretty much living in the mansion already) and she took the time to make sure Tony was dressed decent (as usual). The only difference was the fact that they were a married couple and had sex that night (the professional relationship was out the window).

While still in the bathroom, Tony yelled after Pepper. She ran in a second later. "You need anything? Does your hand hurt? Your chest?"

"I'm fine. Nothing for you in that department, Dr. Pepper." She didn't appreciated the joke. "Where did you put the rings?"

Pepper left the bathroom without saying anything. Of course he wanted the rings. It was his obsession since yesterday. Pepper went in the guestroom that served as her own at times and searched for the tiny jewelry box she held there. After their night together and the things that were said and done, looking at the two golden bands didn't bother her anymore. When Pepper first looked at the rings, back in Vegas, she felt like she was just another notch on Tony's bedpost. After he had been kidnapped, she couldn't look at them at all. Now...Now Pepper was taking the time to see how beautiful the rings were. Simple, yet elegant, the rings were nothing special, per say, but inside each one were written their names (Tony's name on her ring and hers on his). Tony wasn't that drunk when he picked them, after all. And the ring fit perfectly.

When she came back, Tony was sitting on the bed, waiting. "Are you sure this is best? We still have a lot to talk about. Not to mention going over to your lawyer's office to get the certificate back. And I don't think it's wise to appear in public together. Not now, at least. You just came back."

Tony stood up and went to hug Pepper, knowing that it was the only way he could get her to stop talking. "I'm sure. I want everyone and their mother to know that I love my wife and I'm not afraid to show up in public as a married man."

Pepper relaxed in his embrace. Everything was okay and he didn't want to back down or take back his words. It was good.

Tony took the rings from Pepper and slide his on and then hers on her delicate hand, kissing it after. "There, now it's perfect. The wedding ring looks good on you, Mrs. Stark."

The way he said her name was full of love. It became hard for Pepper not to give in to her impulses again. "Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Stark, but I believe we both have a lot of work to do."

"I don't recall that."

"Next time think before calling for a press conference." She planted a kiss on his cheek before walking out the door.

Tony followed Pepper downstairs, they had breakfast and then they parted ways, going to work. Pepper had paperwork to deal with and Tony had an arc reactor to fabricate. Busy day.

A few hours later, Tony called Pepper and asked her to come down to the 'shop. She had the unpleasant surprise of seeing him laying on a chair, the reactor out of his chest. "Oh, my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"

"It was. It is now an antique." He lifted the new reactor, ignoring the horror in Pepper's voice. "This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump."

"Speed bump, what does that mean?" He really should stop scaring her with every chance he gets.

"It's nothing. It's just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine."

Tony handed Pepper his old reactor. "What do you want me to do?" Pepper didn't think she would end up in a situation like, but, from the moment she saw the reactor for the first time, she knew Tony wasn't done playing with it.

"Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant. I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out." Yah, definitely very sanitary.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it should be fine. It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes "beep"."

"You are seriously comparing this with a game?" Making jokes was Tony's way of handling stressful situations.

Tony laught and went on to explain the rest. "Just gently lift the wire."

"You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this." In her mind, it was a medical procedure and she wasn't a doctor. What if something wrong were to happen?

"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met." Tony wouldn't trust anyone else with his life like this. "You're gonna do great. Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm..."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He really meant it.

Pepper slid her hand in the hole left vacant by the arc reactor and instantly regretted it. "Oh, there's pus!"

"It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body.-"

"-It smells!-"

"-Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

"Okay, I got it! I got it!"

"Okay. Now, don't let it touch" The wire touched the sides and Tony started to understand what the man from the Operation game felt. "The sides when you're coming out!"

Pepper apologized and Tony tried to explain to her that that was what he meant earlier. By the time he got to the part about the magnet attached to the wire, Pepper already felt like she was killing him.

In the end, the replacing of the arc reactor was over, Tony tried to light up the mood, but he clearly traumatized Pepper already. "Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again."

"I don't have anyone but you." But, God, was he glad to have her.

Despite Tony's insistence that he wasn't the nostalgic type of guy, Pepper said that she would put the old reactor somewhere, instead of destroying it.

Tony left soon after to pay Rhodey a visit. It didn't went well, but at least his best friend congratulated him and Pepper for their decision to stay together. Tony understood why Rhodey was mad: the military went after him after Tony announced SI will not be making any more weapons. Time could fix this.

Tony spent the night with Pepper and even offered to help her with paperwork (a precedent), before going to sleep. Having her by his side proved to be better than paying for counseling. The nightmares weren't that bad when he knew he wasn't alone. In the morning, Tony began his side-project: the suit of armor.

A couple of days later, Pepper caught him working on the flight stabilizer of the suit but refrained from asking questions. She had been going to board meetings in his place and Obadiah was here, most likely, to tell him that it's his job to go speak with the boring people, not Pepper's.

"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing."

"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction. They want to lock you out." Obie never brings good news. This time he was no different.

"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"56 and a half."

"You're not helping my case, Pep." She was mad at him too, it seemed.

"That's another problem we should discuss. You are still legally married." Obadiah turned to address Tony, even though he was speaking about the Pepper as well.

"So?"

"When are you going to address this issue?"

Tony didn't see his marital status as an issue. "Never. We don't plan on ending our relationship anytime soon."

Obie seemed surprised, but didn't say anything else.

Tony deflected all the other questions about the board, his plans or the reactor and dismissed Obie.

Almost a couple of weeks had passed since Tony got home and everything was going well. His relationship with Pepper was great, he got to work on the suit whe she was at the office in his place and the two of them got to go to the lawyer to get the certificate back. After he was declared missing, Pepper wanted to have all his important documents in one place in case something was needed and, apparently, Graham's office was that one place.

Tony got to test the suit and almost drew a hole through the ceiling with it while Pepper was out, preparing for the annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund. This was going to be their first appearance in public as husband and wife. And, also, Tony's first public appearance since the press conference.

Tony made an effort to look less like a hobo and more like the billionaire he was and Pepper looked like a goddess. The blue backless dress he (apparently) bought her was stunning. Tony didn't stop complimenting Pepper the whole way to the gala.

They escaped the crowd and were now on a balcony. "See, it's not that bad."

"What is your exact definition of "bad". I don't think it's the same as mine." Pepper was stressed and a little uncomfortable. She didn't know what will happen with her reputation and credibility now that she was (practically) sleeping with her boss.

Tony tried to reassure her that everything will be fine. He got drinks for the two of them and, aside from the unexpected encounter with the federal agent from the conference day, everything went smoothly. Until the Vanity Fair reporter found them. She didn't say anything about the fact that they were married, instead she went straight to Tony and showed him pictures of missiles with the Stark emblem in the hands of terrorists. Tony asked Pepper for permission to leave and she took his hand without asking anything else. Obie proved to be the one who was hiding things from Tony, but he didn't say anything about any shipment. Back at home, Pepper went to bed and Tony went to his lab. This had to stop now.

Pepper found Tony in the morning in his lab, being trapped in a red and gold armored suit. And the damage that that suit had didn't helped calm her down. All she managed to say was "Are those bullet holes?"

Pepper wouldn't have helped Tony with his crazy plan if she didn't loved him and love still wasn't enough. What convinced her to help him and not turn her back at him was the way Tony explained to her what he felt. "I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right." She found out about what happened in Afghanistan and she had cried in his arms that night, so now she knew that he was blaming himself for what the terrorists had done. If Obadiah was the madman behind all this double dealing, then Tony was the only one who could stop him.

They both had been lucky to live to tell the story. Obadiah almost killed them and all Tony was hearing now was Stane's voice telling him "Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived.". Tony was so close to losing Pepper and that scared him. But she was right beside him, telling him he wasn't Iron Man.

"You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me."

"Well, too bad you have a wife, then." Pepper fixed his suit and tie and made sure he had the cards from agent Coulson.

Tony took this moment as his cue to kiss her and leave for the statement. He give zero fucks about the cards and said what he knew was the right answer to the million questions the world was asking. "The truth is... I am Iron Man." Needless to say, he slept on the couch that following night.

Now Tony Stark was a changed man. From a selfish playboy to a superhero and loving husband. It was a big change and this was only the beginning. And he didn't even got the chance to meet his in-laws yet. That proved to be harder than beating up Stane's ass. But, that's another story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic will start with a promise on New Year's Eve. Keep that in mind.


End file.
